PIE Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire
by grinningDarkness
Summary: Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast an odd duo on the hunt for spirits, aliens, and all things paranormal. Ghost is a young man with a past so unremarkable that he has forgotten a majority of it. Toast is a whiskey loving writer that does not understand the meaning of subtle. Together these two make P.I.E.; Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. These are their cases.
1. Drablow Loop

**Hello, hello this is my first fanfiction ever written. It is based off the characters created by the youtube channel Venturian Tales. A majority of the characters in this story are my own with the main two characters, Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast belong to Venturian Tale.**

"Hello, my name is Johnny Ghost and this is my colleague, Johnny Toast," the young man introduced himself and his slightly older companion. Ghost wore a gray zip-up hoodie with the hood up over his hazel hair. His eyes matched the color of his hair. "We are P.I.E., Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire."

The woman couldn't believe she had called these two. Only having just seen their lame commercial on her television did she call them due to the thing roaming her upstairs. Currently she was having a difficult time telling whether these two could actually assist with her problem.

"May we enter your home ma'am?" Toast inquired. She recognized the voice as the very same that had responded to her call.

"How am I to know this isn't some hoax? It is hard to believe that someone that looks like you," she says gesturing to Ghost who looked more like a teenager, "is an extraordinaire of anything other than playing video games." Then she looked the other one up and down; black hair, five 'o'clock shadow, pale blue eyes, camo pants and a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and what looked like a bullet proof vest secured on him. "I don't even know what to think of you," she told Toast.

"We have been on dozens of missions prior to this and in the end we have gotten rid of the specter by either chasing it off or killing it," Ghost retorted already having been prepared to face the uncertainty of this American client. Most of the time they were called to places only God knows about to handle these jobs.

"Sir, that is not quite true. There was that one in Guatemala that we couldn't get rid of nor kill. Then there was also the case in Russia," Toast whispered to an audibility that he thought the woman wouldn't hear but obviously could.

"Guatemala was a different case entirely, it was a level twelve and was made of rocks. As for Russia it was not our fault that village got destroyed in that avalanche creating a few more ghosts to deal with," Ghost responded not even attempting to be subtle by whispering.

The woman was ready to slowly shut the door on these two and just deal with having that thing upstairs. That was before the two barged in through the open door.

"Trust us ma'am this won't take long," Toast assured her.

"On the phone you said that it breaks bottles and all other forms of glass, correct?" Ghost inquired. The woman responded with a nod of her head. "It also makes the sound of heavy booted steps?" As if in response above them the clomping of boot cladded feet went around. "Very well then. What do you think, Johnny, level four?"

"We won't know for certain without seeing it, sir." The two found the stairs easy enough leaving behind the woman who'd hired them in her living room.

The house was neat but had the unpleasant scent of incenses burning in all the rooms. _Must have been some meager attempt to remove the spirit,_ Ghost thought. The floor as both Ghost and Toast had surmised was covered in shards of glass and had they not been wearing their combat boots they would surely have dozens of pieces of the dangerous shrapnel in their feet. The further they went down the hall of the upstairs the darker it became until the two were forced to take out their flashlights to find their way as they opened each door.

"Plenty of rooms," Ghost said as he opened the room that was certain to belong to a child with a race car bed and zebra and giraffe print wallpaper on the walls. Toys were strewn about and it seemed to be the only room lacking any glass.

"Perhaps it has some affiliation with the child who lives here," Toast said looking over his leader's shoulder.

They had opened every door in the upstairs except one at the very end of the hall. Both P.I.E. agents pulled out their firearms and aimed at the door unsure what to expect when they opened the door. Subtle was not a word in the duo's vocabulary when they had guns in hand. Rather than opening the door Ghost kicked it in nearly throwing it off its hinges. The room was pitch black except where their flashlights shined. In the very center of the room sat a young girl in a filthy white dress and a dozen cases of empty bottles surrounding her. She had her back to the two who had abruptly entered the room and did not acknowledge their existence even when they approached her.

"I am addressing the entity that haunts this place," Ghost stated, "I request that you leave this place or suffer dire consequences." It was moments before the girls moved. But the way she moved was not how they'd expected. There was a stomping of boots on the wooden floor before she was launched across the room shattering glass bottles as she went. Toast's light followed the girl while Ghost trained his light on a shadow figure that had just appeared.

"Sir, I don't believe this is a normal entity," Toast said hearing the sound of boots approaching them as the shadow neared.

"I don't believe it, Johnny. It's a memory loop; the repetition of a spirit's last moments." As the ghost hunter stood in awe of the event taking place he suddenly felt the collision of the flat of a boot crashing into his ribs sending him flying out of the room and against the wall at the opposite side of the hall. "Shoot it Johnny, shoot it!" Two shots rang out before Toast came sliding down the hall on his back groaning and the door slammed shut.

"I believe it to be fortunate that that shaman gave us those protection charms," Toast said coughing from the impact.

"This is not what we expected, Johnny," Ghost stated oblivious to his companion's remark. "A memory loop. A freaking memory loop. I did not see that coming." The excitement was clear on the young man's face as he thought of all the possibilities for this occurring.

The duo returned to the main floor where the owner of the home was looking about the two. "The problem must be fixed considering my neighbors called about gunshots."

"You see ma'am," Toast began.

"Where is the child that lives here?" Ghost inquired.

"What does my daughter have to do with any of this?"

"So it is a daughter you have. Now tell me where she is."

A look of depression shrouded the skeptical woman's face. "Buried in the graveyard down the road alongside her father."

"I may be overstepping my bounds, ma'am, but did your daughter suffer abuse?" Toast inquired.

The woman glared at the question, "Once again I ask what she has to do with any of this?"

"Did your husband drink too much one night, Ms. Drablow? Did he get a little rough with your daughter?" Ghost inquired taking an interest with a photograph that had been flipped down. It showed the woman before them beside a tall and dark man with a little girl in a white dress in front of them.

"My husband was a good man," Ms. Drablow replied in a low voice. "Of course he drank, any man would if their firm was going down. But he would never harm our child."

"Johnny, bring in the device."

"Yes, sir." With that Toast trotted out the front door only to return moments later with a heavy metal contraption in his arms.

The machine was placed at Ghost's feet before he explained. "What you have in the upstairs is a memory loop. A very specific type of haunting where the victim lives out their final moments for an eternity. It will commonly disrupt the mental state of the person closest to the event but was not involved. You Ms. Drablow do not properly recall what has occurred here because you were not involved in what happened to both your daughter and husband." He flipped a switch on the machine causing it to hum to life. "This device is meant to remove any paranormal hindrance to a single person at any given time. With it we will clear your mind and perhaps you will help conclude our investigation."

The woman's eyes glazed over for a moment before she shook her head. "He murdered my daughter. That drunk murdered my daughter." Ms. Drablow practically screeched.

"Sir, I am starting to doubt this was the proper course of actions," Toast stated in his overly audible whisper.

"Don't worry Johnny it'll all be for the best," Ghost assured his colleague. In all honesty Ghost didn't quite know what to expect from what he'd done, but most of his life had been to live by trial and error and ghost hunting held no exceptions.

After their client had stormed off up the stairs Toast looked to his companion, "Do you think she has some whiskey, sir?"

"You should lay off the whiskey, Johnny. We should probably go and take care of the memory loop if we want to get paid," Ghost replied as he pulled out his firearm and began his way up the stairs with Toast following close behind.

Ms. Drablow was standing outside the door, behind which the memory loop continued, pounding on the door. One kick from Toast was all it took to take down the door. Rather than wait for the shadow figure to acknowledge them Ghost shot three rounds into it stunning the spirit before it stomped toward them ignoring the girl who still sat in the center of the room. It was in that one single moment that the shadow stopped in its tracks releasing a horrible scream as it turned to ash and melted into the floorboards leaving a carbon stain. The little girl's departure was less dramatic as she faded away leaving just the glass bottles that had surrounded her.

"That was simple enough," Ghost said as he slid his weapon back into its holster. "We only had to break the loop while it was in the process of completion. Distracting the shadow was the best way considering the alternative."

"You mean shooting the second spirit, sir?" Toast asked writing notes for the hand book he was writing. They would require the book to be a success to give them money so that they could perhaps not have to live out of hotels also he could make a better commercial eventually to bring in more clients.

"That's right, Johnny. Either the shadow or the girl needed to be disrupted; considering the girl was by all means innocent in this haunting she deserved no further punishment." Ghost turned to Ms. Drablow, "We do not take checks, only cash and considering the damage Johnny's bullets caused the first time we'll take off fifty dollars. That'll be one-fifty if you will," Ghost said holding out his hand.

Case File: Drablow Loop

Client: Ms. Clara Drablow

Activity: Memory Loop

Removal: Destroyed

Upon arrival at the Drablow house hold we were told about shattered glass and stomping of boots which both of us had heard. The upper floor was covered in shards of glass from various bottles, save for the child's room. The end hall room which upon further questioning after completion of the case we discovered was an unused room except for when Mr. Drablow had required a place to relieve his stress. The spirits associated with the memory loop were Mr. Drablow who became a shadow figure, and the daughter Sarah Drablow who remained in her filthy white dress on the night of her demise. Mr. Drablow had been drinking and (unlike myself) could not withstand the intoxication and allowed his malice to consume him till he murdered his daughter and upon the realization of what he'd done killed himself. The loop in question belonged to the young Sarah Drablow who was forced to suffer the same event over and over again. The reasoning for the father becoming a shadow figure is because in those final moments the girl could not recognize him in his rage. It remains unknown why she entered that room on that night but for whatever reason it is unfortunate how it ended for her. The destruction of the loop was caused by Sir Ghost firing three times into the shadow and drew in the attention of it thus causing it to break the loop and send it to God knows where while the girl left in a more peaceful manner. I will believe that these reports will assist in the writing of my hand book for all those who would desire to be a ghost hunter. This will be the first official file since the others were destroyed in the prior case in Russia.

 **This was the first chapter I have only a few chapters completed at the moment but if this story gets attention I'll write more to it.**


	2. Village Occurence

**Welcome back to another chapter of PIE. This chapter contains a completely original villain to it. If you've watched Venturian Tale and know about Prince Fang well you're about to meet an entity like him.**

 **Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast are characters originally belonging to Venturian Tale.**

The building was said to be abandoned but according to the reading of the device Johnny Ghost held in his hands there was way too much activity. Not even during the case in Guatemala was there this much activity between both its living and spectral entities.

"Johnny, tell me again why we're here." Ghost put the device down and went about polishing his handgun. Had it not been for the carving on the side of it the weapon would be useless against the paranormal beings that he and Toast faced every day.

"According to local lore," Toast said as he flipped through notes on the building, "nearly a hundred murders took place in this building, an exact number was never found due to the mutilation of the bodies. Recently the locals from the village nearby have been encountering cases of hallucinations, delusions, lethal nightmares, and sleep walking drawing them to the building."

"These readings are too high for something simple like that."

"Sir, it could be an Abyss Mound. Perhaps something not spirit like in existence has been causing these events." Toast had taken up this case regardless of the fact that there was no pay for them in the end. He always thought the unrewarded cases would be the ones to reward him with a far better encounter for his book. "I suppose we should go in sir." With a nod in response Ghost returned his weapon to its holster and strode ahead of Toast toward the building.

Blood was stained against the walls and floors. Lights hung and flickered from an unknown power source supporting them. There was an immense chill that crawled across the duo's bare skin as they proceeded through the halls.

"Johnny, I don't like the looks of this." Ghost had stopped in his tracks in front of a pair of black foot prints burned into the ground. "These would be at least a size eleven in men's boots."

"Sir, look there," Toast said pointing to the ground further ahead with his flashlight. A camcorder sat abandoned with light emanating from its small screen.

The two approached the device and Ghost crouched to view it. The screen showed a shaky walk through the halls with a heavy breathing heard in the background. Suddenly a sphere of light was in the center of the screen and a scream was heard as it shot forward and the camera dropped and stopped recording seconds later.

Toast was peering over Ghost's shoulder at the screen. "That is an abnormality."

"It was a level three jump scare. Having approached this exact location we will have set it off." Sure enough a bright light shot over the ghost hunters' heads and vanished about twelve feet away. "Only the easily frightened would be deterred by such a thing." Ghost looked up and forward into the hall where a fog started to creep across the floor. "Johnny, I think we have enough information gathered for today. We'll get some rest and launch head first into this investigation first thing tomorrow."

"It isn't like you to retreat, sir."

"Johnny, just do as I say. We need our rest before we face whatever is waiting." The look on Ghost's face made Toast believe that his companion knew what was waiting for them, but he also knew best not to argue.

The light shot through Ghost whipping his hazel hair in a slight current. The ghost hunter was now equipped with more than just his usual flashlight and handgun. Three clear water bottles were filled with a slightly blue liquid that splashed around in their containers with each step he took, a second gun was on the opposite side of his body than his primary one, and the last thing he had with him was a can of sardines.

"Sir, why did you bring a can of sardines?" Toast inquired.

"Just trust me, Johnny, when I say we'll need it," Ghost responded as he stopped.

The sound of light sobbing echoed down through the hall and the door less rooms of the building. The duo continued forward the sobbing growing louder with each step until to the side of the hall they saw the source. A boy was crouched facing the wall with a puddle of blood surrounding him.

"Just keep walking, Johnny." But it was too late and Toast was already reaching toward the boy who turned to reveal a face void of feature except one; a mouth that split his face into an upper and lower position that was filled with needle like teeth. A scream roared from the spirit as it launched itself forward at Toast who was cringing away. A single bang rang out through the building as the spirit fell to ground with a small billow of smoke rose from Ghost's gun. The boy sank into the ground turning into a bloody puddle with a skull remaining and amongst the blood were needles spread about.

"Next time I suggest you listen, Johnny." Ghost turned away returning his weapon to its holster and proceeding forward leaving Toast still in shock of what had happened. Since when did a jump scare affect him this much? It was clearly just that, nothing more than a jump scare. The fear he felt now he hadn't felt in years since he was a child living in a haunted house in London. Ghost's response to the situation didn't help the twenty-one year old mentally. He had never been so distant to his companion. Toast had to shake himself out of it to catch up to his mentor who was already beginning to disappear into a fog rising from the floor tiles. Behind him he left the puddle of blood and needles surrounding a skull at its center as it sank into the ground.

"I apologize, sir," Toast said as he followed behind Ghost who was gripping the can of sardines ready to pull off the lid. "I should have realized what that spirit was."

"Never mind it, Johnny. Stay suspicious of everything around you from this point forward." The fog furled like the ocean tide at their knees.

Twelve jump scares and thirteen destroyed spirits later, the duo stood in front a stairwell leading to the basement floor. An unintelligible sound resonated up the stairs and reverberated through their bodies.

"Follow close behind, Johnny," Ghost said to his apprentice as he walked down the stairs returning his guns to their holsters after using them to dispatch creepy twins moments before. The can of sardines returned to his hand with him being ready to rip off the top.

"Yes, sir," Toast replied holding his flashlight in his left hand pointing it ahead of them with his handgun in his right pointed slightly down so if he slipped he wouldn't accidentally shoot Ghost.

The second they stepped off the stairs and onto the floor of the basement a rumbling filled the room shaking it with the sound of a hundred legs scuttling forward. "I am Johnny Ghost Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire and I am now addressing the entity controlling this place! Reveal yourself to me," Ghost shouted into the darkness that seemed never ending even with their lights. The scuttling stopped as did the rumbling but not until a giant crustacean stopped with just its head with beady black orbs for eyes peering at them. _Insolent human, what reason do you enter my palace? You dare to intrude upon my home and announce yourself so bluntly after murdering my subjects._ "Those were not subjects for you to restrain here. They were innocent victims of murder." _They too had at one point been trespassers but I had remedied that far too quickly. Their fleshy bodies had no power to defend against me. Nor will you, foolish mortal._

A giant claw snapped three times before it came out of the shadows and struck the ground in front of the stairs. Toast began firing into the shelled creature not even making it wince as it prepared to strike with its claw again. "I'm not just some mortal," Ghost said as he rushed forward tearing off the lid to the sardines, "my name is Johnny Ghost and you Lord Claw of the sixth dimension are deathly allergic to sardines, which is why you eradicated them from your realm." Fear filled the black orbs of the creature as the sardines that were flung from the can struck his open claw flying down the opening at its center and some flew into its eyes. Lord Claw thrashed about the basement as it roared in agony. "Run, Johnny, run!" Ghost ran past Toast who followed close behind as a torrential wave crashed against the steps on which the two had been standing.

"Sir?" Toast said.

Looking up from the now empty sardine can he had been holding onto for the past few hours Ghost replied, "Yes, Johnny."

"How did you know what was waiting for us?"

"In all honesty Johnny, it was just a guess. The fog reminded me of waves yesterday so I could only think of the sixth dimension since there are no bodies of water anywhere nearby the village. With the sixth dimension being one of mainly all water except the few islands that dot it, I could only think of the most notorious entity that exists there; Lord Claw," Ghost explained.

"So we were going off just a hunch, sir?" Toast inquired hardly being able to believe that.

"That's right. We were actually fortunate that it wasn't an Abyss Mound, otherwise we might be dead," Ghost said laughing.

Case File: Unknown Occurrence

Activity: Lord Claw

Removal: Unknown

This case unlike many of the ones we take up was one in which we were not hired. The village upon our arrival did not approve our presences as they slammed their doors and hid their children from our vehicle. The building residing on the outside of the village was condemned due to the murders supposedly done by one of the workers there. The building's purpose remains unknown to us still and I doubt it will become clear anytime soon. Upon entering there was camcorder that showed to us that there was a jump scare in the location. Upon the scare's passing Sir Ghost required us to retreat till the next after seeing fog emanating from the ground. We return the day after (armed with sardines) and do not retreat even after a creature attempts to kill me and is dispatched by Sir Ghost. Arriving at the basement we face an entity from the sixth dimension named Lord Claw. It reveals it is the murderer of the spirits that had resided in the building. Sir Ghost uses the Sixth Dimensional creature's single weakness, sardines, to cause it extreme pain. The building collapsed behind us as we fled and we are now uncertain whether the entity died or if it retreated to its own dimension. The latter is our belief. There have been no further reports from the village about the prior occurrences taking place.


	3. Others

**This is the introduction of my original two OCs for this story. The story won't invovle them in awhile after this so enjoy.**

 **Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast are characters belonging to Venturian Tale.**

"Johnny," Ghost said from the passenger seat of their dark blue '79 impala.

"Yes, sir," Toast said as they hit yet another bump in the road.

"For God's sake please stop running over the rabbits." Yet another of the small creatures ran out of the forest on either side of the road and was crushed with a sickening squelch beneath the wheels.

"I'm sorry sir. They just keep running out in front of me," Toast apologized as yet another of the critters joined the more than likely blood and flesh stained side road. "Shouldn't the rabbits be afraid of the car?"

"Shouldn't we be afraid of the paranormal?" Ghost retorted. It was a part of primal mind set to be fearful of the unknown but now a days there were few who didn't accept the paranormal as a normal aspect of their lives.

"I suppose you are correct, sir." The sound of the Ghostbuster theme filled the vehicle from Toast's phone. "Hello, hello. This is PIE, Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. How can we help you?" There was a feminine murmuring over the phone before Toast hung up. "Central Ohio, there is a lady who believes a demon is using her home as a base."

Ghost tilted his head back. "That's three states away, Johnny." Ghost looked out into the woods and saw the moon shining in a clearing between the trees. "Stop the car Johnny. I'd rather not have any more rabbit guts on the car."

-Elsewhere-

"Are you certain about this, ma'am?" The man paced in front of the girl who sat on top of a crate with her left leg overlapping on the right. She returned her cell phone to the pocket on her jacket over the saber knife on her left hip.

She smiled at the concern on her partner's face. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. They're just ghost hunters," she said as she began toying with the bronze medallion connected to a leather string around her neck. "If he's who I think he is I know we'll be heroes."

"If you are certain, ma'am," the man said throwing his hands into his pockets. "Being heroes hopefully pays well." The girl giggled showing him the side of her she rarely showed except on the occasions when she was too exhausted to keep up the image or when she got into some whiskey. It was one of the reasons he followed her so simply. "But really we need to get paid…"

-Back to Ghost and Toast-

The blue impala pulled into the driveway of a two story house that rested on the outskirts of the cities. There was another vehicle parked haphazardly half way in the garage that was attached to where if someone were to close the door the car would be destroyed. Several upper windows on the home were smashed out with curtains flowing out of the gaps. A shadow passed in front of a lower floor window just as Ghost looked.

"Johnny, take notes of the surroundings." Ghost strapped his holster to his waist and grabbed his flashlight. "Also watch my back. I'll go and introduce us and you can join me later."

"Very well, sir," Toast replied as he pulled out his notebook and jotted down his thoughts and various noticing of the surroundings.

The first thing Ghost noticed upon inspection of the front door was that it had been kicked in. Strange considering the report was of the entity already having been in the building and seeing as it could easily manifest itself in the house why would the door be kicked in? With flashlight in his left hand and his gun in his right he nudged the door open.

The house was abandoned. No one had actually lived there for what appeared to be years with the thick layer of dust dirt and animal droppings. The smell of mold and mildew filled the air but it didn't bother Ghost one bit. The hundred zombie case in Africa's Rift Valley had made it very easy for him to ignore the smell of rotting flesh in the heat of the sun common place things caused by too much moisture were nothing.

There was a shuffling and a squeak of floorboards past the entryway. Ghost knew he should have waited for Toast or have just left well enough alone and drove off but his curiosity drove him to follow the sound. The sound of shoes padding against the floorboards each time Ghost entered a room made him begin to rush even further into the house. By the time he heard the basement door creak shut his boots were covered in animal excrement and the smell of melting wax had replaced the mold and mildew.

Five seconds after opening the door he felt a hand on his back and he tumbled down the stairs. His head smashed against the hard dirt floor and he could feel a heat pouring out of his skull; blood.

"Hello, Jimmy," a female voice spoke. "Do you remember me," she said taking a step forward and illuminating her face as she hovered over the ghost hunter who couldn't focus on anything but the scent of blood and the warmth flowing out of his surely cracked skull. "I'm Alice DeVil, Jimmy. You killed my parents."

Johnny muttered something unintelligible. Alice leaned closer with her near white short hair hiding the sides of her face. "What was that, Jimmy?"

"Blood," he whispered his tone changing drastically from what it usually was. "Blood. My blood. You made me bleed. Oh my blood." His voice turned to a cackle as he sat up and the girl backed away. "You… you wanna… you wanna know my… know my secret?" He said amongst his cackles. Johnny's eyes became blood shot in an instant. His mouth twisted into a cruel smile as he eyed the girl. "Do you wanna know my secret?"

"Sir, where are you?" Toast had finally finished his notes and was now entering the home.

A figure rounded the corner with one hand in his pocket and the other gripping a handgun. "My apologies but you are expendable." Three shots rang out and Toast was on his back feeling the bullets that were now dug in his chest having avoided his vest. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected much more from a ghost hunter." The man said as he turned his back on the now deceased Johnny Toast.

"I'm going to need plenty of whiskey tonight," Toast said sitting up startling the assailant. "My name is Johnny Toast and I'm a Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire. What are you?"

"That's not possible," the man said as he shot again but Toast was ready this time and twisted around each bullet making his way forward where he landed a kick against the man's hand forcing him to drop the gun before a second hit struck dead center in the chest sending him to the stairs at the end of the entryway.

"I would like to know what you are before things get even messier." Toast stated as he fished about with the pair of tweezers he kept on his person for times like these to remove the bullets. Each of the metal slugs coated in a salt dropped to the floor with a slight clang. "Now who are you, sir?"

Johnny moved swiftly dodging each slash of the Alice girl's saber. The blade could easily cut through bone with the way it had been sharpened to an unimaginable edge. All while he cackled which seemed to feed to the girl's anger as she shouted "Remember me!"

"Jimmy Casket," Johnny cackled as he flew forward and twisted Alice's wrist forcing her to drop her saber. "You wanna know my secret?" Johnny asked as he picked up the blade and the girl cringed away. "What's wrong, Alice," he spat her name in his cackling voice, "don't ch'ya like knives?"

"Only if it's going to be buried in your chest." The blonde drew a second saber from the interior of her jacket and rushed forward. Sparks flew as the two blades clashed. Alice moved like a blur forcing the ghost hunter to remain in the same spot blocking each strike and letting the blades grind across each other. "Just die already!" She plunged forward with Johnny letting the blade pierce his stomach.

A shadow passed over his face as he looked down at the knife. "You shouldn't have done that." The cackle was gone from his voice and the whisper sent a chill down the girl's spine. "Here's my secret," Johnny said as he twisted Alice's wrist hearing it break and her scream of pain filling the basement. He swiftly drew the blade out of his body and held a blade in either hand. "Oh, this should be good. Now pay attention to my secret Johnny." Alice made a feeble attempt at crawling back away with her good arm but to no avail as her worst nightmare descended.

"Ms. DeVil," the now named assailant, Damien, shouted at hearing a scream. Despite the pain in his chest he kicked forward at the ghost hunter's legs forcing him to the ground. He took off to the door that led to the basement and flung open the door.

His gun was pulled and pointed at the target's back. The one who had haunted Alice's past for so many years. The one who she so fully believed was a demon that she formed D.A.E., the Demonic Assassins Extraordinaire. The one known as Jimmy Casket. Murderer of countless people including Alice's parents and several of Damien's friends. No hesitation held him back as he fired the gun.

Jimmy turned away from his prey and cut down the bullets with the sabers. "Never bring a gun to a Casket fight." The murderer threw one of the sabers burying it deep in the D.A.E. agent's shoulder.

"Sir," Toast called down as he rushed down the steps. Jimmy held a finger to his lips and dropped the saber mouthing the words "Our Secret" to Damien who was painfully trying to pull the blade out. Alice was unconscious behind Casket when his eyes glazed over for a second and he collapsed to the ground. "Sir!" Toast shouted rushing past the injured Damien and ignoring the unconscious girl. He threw his companion's arm over his shoulder and helped him up. "Sir, are you alright? I'm sorry sir I should have been with you. Wake up sir," Toast kept talking as he half dragged Ghost up the stairs as Damien finally ripped the saber from his shoulder and made a painful crawl over to Alice whose face was contorted in fear as she suffered yet another of her nightmares.

"Ma'am, please wake up," Damien said as he struggled to keep his breathe after the exertion of just crawling over to her. "I need you to wake up ma'am, please." Tears welled in his eyes, "Don't stay in that darkness too long this time. I'm no hero if I can't even save you from this."

Ghost jumped awake in the passenger seat of the Ghost-Mobile causing Toast to swerve. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. "Johnny, what happened?" Ghost inquired finally acknowledging the throbbing pain in the back of his skull.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not entirely sure. When I found you in the basement you were unconscious and so was the girl that was down there too." Toast watched for any recognition in his mentors face but there was none. Ghost didn't remember any girl he only remembered toppling down the stairs and nothing else. "It might return to you in time, sir."

Ghost's phone rang out with the Ghostbuster theme. "Hello this is P.I.E. Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. How can we help you?" A pause as the caller explained. "He just sits there watching the toaster? No toast in how long? This is most certainly what we deal in, miss. We'll be there in a few hours." Throwing his phone back into his pocket he looked at his partner with a grin, "Looks like we have our next case, Johnny. Level eight over in Pennsylvania it seems like. Now please Johnny don't hit any rabbits this time."

Case File: Others

Activity: None

Removal: None

I am uncertain what had occurred. The only facts I know is that had we not been charmed to not die both myself and Sir Ghost would be dead. The call was a trap. They wanted my mentor and made no attempt at conversation before trying to kill me. I do not know what to write for this file, I honestly do not. I'm sorry sir, but I wish I could have been of help.


	4. It Hungers

**Featuring another original entity on the same level of Prince Fang and Lord Claw. I make a terrible reference to a classic horror movie.**

 **Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast are characters originally belonging to Venturian Tale.**

Johnny watched the trees blur by as he and his companion Johnny Toast drove through the wooded road. This was the same road they had been on three years ago when they had received a call drawing them into a trap. Of course they had escaped otherwise their story would not have continued. It was fortunate they had survived otherwise they would not have been able to remove the most dangerous entity they had ever encountered, and would likely ever encounter, from a suburban area getting him shipped off to South America. Not to mention the discovery that a mansion believed to have been haunted actually was not and was actually the home a slightly mentally challenged frog that was obsessed with a man named Bobio.

"Johnny, remind me again what we are doing."

"There was a disturbance when a company was breaking ground and uncovered an ancient burial ground. There have been reports of life sized dolls coming to life, trees eating children, people being in bed one moment and after screaming for a second only skeletal remains are left," Toast explained.

"Sounds like a bad horror movie," Ghost replied as he began folding a random piece of newspaper to pass the time.

"Our life is a bad horror movie, sir."

"That it is, Johnny, that it is."

Toast followed behind Ghost as he was dragged off down the hall. In hand Toast held a video camera per Ghost's instructions. The clown doll was only a level two and made this perfect footage for their channel on YouTube. Toast was so invested in filming his mentor being dragged off he didn't notice the door slamming shut until it hit his face.

Disoriented Johnny stumbled backward. "I'm going to need my whiskey after this," he said. The clown doll was actually the least problematic thing they had come across. They had used a chainsaw on several trees throughout the day to stop them from devouring children, unfortunately they weren't fast enough in some cases. Then their overnight stay here was not without incident where Ghost was almost killed by his sleeping bag with acid burns on his legs being the worse of his injuries before Johnny had sliced open the sleeping bag.

Ghost fired off two rounds shattering the porcelain face of the clown doll. "Well, that was almost enjoyable," he said as he kicked the lifeless doll away. He looked around the room. The walls had blue stripes peeling off a small crumbling hole in the wall next to a moth eaten bed on a metal frame. A mobile hung above the bed turning only slightly in the still room. "Johnny better not be getting into the whiskey," Ghost mumbled as he pulled out his EMP reader. The second he turned it on there was a little spark to go with it go to highest point possible and the device became useless. "I think I can assume the source of all this places issues are coming from that hole."

He pulled out his flashlight and pointed it and his gun at the hole. He approached cautiously for once in his life and in a moment of stupidity some might say he stuck his head into the wall. To his surprise there was a trail of withering lights floating silently into a dark oblivion. He could hear the heavy breathing of something deep in the darkness.

"Where in the blazes is Johnny? He's the one with the crowbar," Ghost complained as he pulled his head from the hole.

 _So hungry._ The words hung in the air as they came from the wall. Where Ghost's head had been only second before was a face. The eyes were pure white circles the skin a pale orange it was a stretched face so Ghost could only see the upper portion through the hole including the gnarled and broken teeth of the upper jaw. _Feed me, human._

"Of course I'll feed you." Ghost quickly pulled up his gun and fired into the hole until the clip was empty. "Feed you lead that is." There was a cough and black sludge flung from the hole splattering Ghost.

 _Arrogant human,_ the entity wheezed, _you do not understand what you are dealing with._

By this time Ghost had reloaded his gun. "I'm pretty sure I'm dealing with something that can bleed." He started firing bullets again. "And you know what they say, if it bleeds it can be killed." There was no response from the creature once Ghost finished unloading this clip into it. "Well that quick." With that Ghost left the house behind him.

In the Ghostmobile Toast was clutching a bottle of whiskey to his chest singing something untellable. Ghost knocked on the window and Toast flipped back in his seat spilling his whiskey.

"Maybe you should sober up one of these days, Johnny." Ghost took his seat behind the wheel of their Impala. The very same second he turned the key in the ignition the house erupted and a bulking creature with eight appendages supporting it slug like body stood in its place. "Well we should be going," Ghost said noticing the bullet ridden face of the creature. He stomped on the gas and they took off with the creature following close behind. "This would be one of the times I wish you were sober, Johnny!"

"I goth this." Toast pulled a rifle out from beneath the back seat swinging it and almost hitting Ghost's head.

"When did we even get that?" Ghost implored having never seen the weapon before.

"Came withe car." Toast rolled down the back window on the passenger side and fired the gun. The creature stumbled for a second as the bullet shot through its front leg. "Leths try that aghain." Toast took aim and fired again. This time the bullet met its mark at the creature's eye. It let out an agonized scream stopping in its track.

 _You insolent mortals! I am the Devourer! I claim the life of those made of flesh in attempt to satiate my undying hunger! Mere bullets will only wound and never vanquish me!_ Once again it started scuttling after their vehicle.

"Thanks for the tip!" Ghost was sticking out of the driver side window with his ivory gun pointed at the creature. "I got one better than mere bullets." Behind Ghost, Toast was attempting not to swerve into trees and such. Ghost released a torrent of bullets at the beast through the gun. The pure white bullets destroyed the four appendages on one side of the creature causing it to crash down to the ground and begin rolling. Ghost was panting from using the gun. "Johnny, remind me not to use the spirit gun when I haven't gotten sleep." Ghost rolled out of the window both his guns in hand and took off after the rolling creature.

When Ghost found the entity it was attempting to right itself. Ghost walked up to it without its realizing he was approaching during its struggle. It went still as the ivory gun was pointed to its head and the hammer pulled back with a click. "For the murder of over a dozen innocents I kill you."

 _Wait! Wait, wait. Do you not wish to know about the others?_ Taking it that the ghost hunter had yet to pull the trigger the Devourer continued. _There are far worse demons and spirits attempting to slip into this dimension. Prince Fang among them, I know you have met Lord Claw. He and I are just the tip of the iceberg. Unfortunately for us there are you and the other pair hunting us._

"What do you know about the other pair?" Ghost pointed his second gun to the creature's head as incentive for it to continue.

 _Only that they travel behind you. There is no chance for us to regroup where you have been before with them arriving only days if not hours after. Will you spare me now that you have this information?_ It pleaded with Ghost.

"I never said I would spare you." A bang echoed through the hilly forest sending hundreds of birds flying into the sky as the sun began to rise.


	5. Venik

**And the first Creepypasta to show its face is here.**

 **Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast are characters originally belonging to Venturian Tale.**

 **I also do not own Jeff the Killer**

"I swear I've heard of this before." Ghost was going over notes for their current case. Murders all committed in the victims sleep. Only thing to be used was a knife or something like it.

"Perhaps it is one of those Creepypasta fellows that we've heard about," Toast offered.

Ghost slapped the back of his hand to the papers. "That's it, Johnny. Now the question is of which ones use a knife or knife like appendage."

"The internet, Sir?" Toast swerved slightly to avoid hitting the first rabbit to show up in miles.

In seconds Ghost had typed in Creepypasta and decided to click on the first random link. "Maybe it's this guy Jeff the Killer? Yeah let's try tracking him down."

"I heard he was working at a Burger King in Tennessee but then got fired. Perhaps he is still around since the more recent murders have occurred nearby."

"That's brilliant Johnny. Do you know how much publicity we would get for taking down one of these entities? Maybe people will hire us without the threat of seeing our terrible commercial!"

-Elsewhere-

One solid swipe of the knife and the faceless murderer had taken their fifth victim. They lifted their head making a loud snorting sound as they inhaled.

"They're coming." The killer's lips did not move as they spoke. "Soon. Very soon." A second passed and they were crawling out the open window leaving the young teen to drown in his own blood as he suffered an unending nightmare.

-Back to Ghost and Toast-

When they found Jeff they had not expected to find him lying in the middle of a park with children playing late in the afternoon on a Sunday. In his hand was a knife firmly gripped his hand. His white hoodie was stainless as though it had been bleached recently and his face matched while his eyes were wide open due to a disturbing lack of eyelids.

"Jeff!" Ghost yelled to the Creepypasta.

He lazily turned his head to the direction of the voice. "You guys are PIE?" Jeff looked both of them up and down. "About what I had expected. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"The killing of countless people, including your own family."

"Johnny Ghost right? Listen guys I repented for what I did back then went to church for forgiveness and all that. Even tried killing myself to make up for that all." Jeff was waving his hand around with the knife clutched in it.

"But by then too many people had found your story and given you immortality through belief," Toast was careful to redirect playing children away from the knife wielding psycho.

"That is correct." He stabbed his knife into his leg and stared blankly at Ghost. "Ow, it stings like a bee. I don't kill anyone that doesn't come back."

"Come back?" Ghost was going through his memories to remember anything like that.

"Spoilers, sorry. Anyway I haven't killed a normal person in years. Now Slendy, Slendy has taken quite a few kids not intentionally though. Too many stories about how to join him."

"We don't care about any of that," Ghost waved off Jeff's last comments. "We just want to know what's been killing people in this area."

"Don't look at me," Jeff stated getting up. "Although if it means I get to kill something I may be of some assistance."

Ghost was apprehensive about having the sociopath who had a knife permanently in his hand in the back seats of the Ghostmobile. "Johnny, I will never listen to you again."

"You'd be dead if you didn't listen to me, sir." Silence ensued for a moment with the song of crickets interrupting it.

Jeff coughed in the backseat. "Is this what you two do all the time? I mean, no offense, but how do you get paid for this?"

"The government doesn't want to deal with most of what we do so they pay us to keep the peace. Then we get the side jobs from locals," Toast explained.

"Johnny, you make it sound like we don't do anything. Tell him about the man who watched a toaster for three-" Ghost was interrupted by Toast slamming on the brakes which would have sent Jeff flying, knife and all, had he not been wearing his seatbelt. Ghost felt a small trickle of blood on his forehead from where his head had slammed the windshield. Ignoring the black dots in his vision he looked to the center of the road for the reason Toast had stopped so abruptly.

A pale hooded figure stood in the middle of the road. His grey tattered cloak was splattered with red. His left hand clutched a dripping red object that seemed to pulse slightly. The figure looked Ghost dead in the eyes with the crystal clear irises that Ghost could see his own reflection in. The figure lifted its left arm, which had been hidden beneath the cloth, exposing a sharp blade in place of the forearm and hand. He never removed his eyes from Ghost as he stabbed through his own hand and the red object in his hand. A scream sounded from the suburbs nearby and the figure released the red object from his grip and blade. Dropping it the figure took steps into the woods opposite the suburbs.

Ghost was quick to stumble out of the vehicle followed closely by Jeff. The two began to give chase to the quickly wandering figure while Toast went to investigate the dropped red mound. It was a heart. A still warm barely beating heart.

The figure did not speak as it tossed Jeff to the side yet again and slashed away Ghost's bullets. "Jeff why don't you actually cut it!?"

"I'd like to see you actually do something!" Jeff retorted as he went in to slash at the figure again. This time though it did not stop Jeff but it also did not remain. The figure turned to dust dissipating into the ground.

"What happened?" Ghost and Jeff questioned.

Toast woke with a start still feeling where he had just nicked himself with a knife. He was in a motel bedroom where Jeff was unconscious on the floor and Ghost was slumbering in the bed beside him. The only thing that didn't belong was the figure scampering across the floor on all fours with a knife in hand preparing to slit Jeff's throat.

A single shot rang out hitting the ground between the crawling figure and Jeff. The figure was startled by the sudden intruding of Toast whom he had ensured would be in the same sleep as his two allies. "Tell me who you are and I may not blow your brains out," Toast threatened pulling back the hammer on his gun.

"Venik, a nightmare demon. You, Johnny Toast, should wait your turn to die. Return to the nightmare of which you and Ghost have no victory to claim. Let me end your suffering." The figure turned towards Toast waiting for him to doze off once more. Instead a second shot blasted a quarter sized hole into the demon's head.

"Sorry, but I like to use whiskey to deal with suffering."

Case File: Venik

Activity: Demonic Activity

Removal: Eliminated

Shortly after the killing of Venik, both Jeff and Sir Ghost awoke. Both remained unscathed, but an uneasy feeling began to fester in my mind then it vanished. It comes and goes but the whiskey chases it away. Jeff remains in Tennessee and has recently gotten himself a job at McDonalds. As for myself and Sir Ghost we planned to go to Florida to investigate a large creature but received news of a more dangerous matter. The 100-foot or so creature devouring people would have to wait.

 **This is the most current chapter I have written for this story at the moment. If you'd like to read my original content go check out my wattpad account Grimdark13.**


End file.
